Our new spray carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1978 with the object of developing a spray carnation of nice color and good quality of flower and plant growth and particularly a resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This new plant originated as a seedling produced from our crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among our stock of spray carnation plants maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its nice flower color, profuse production of blooms and its resistance to Fusarium oxysporum, and this discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe, by means of cuttings. The result of that propagation effort appearing to be very favorable with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of the parent plant, its propagation was continued under our direction through several successive generations, which established that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.